Los Malos Hábitos
by maiteginevra
Summary: Ginny Weasley es la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Un mal entendido la obligará a tener que hablarle a Draco Malfoy, quién tiene una peculiar manera de evaluar a Ginny *Post Deathly Hallows*Un poquito de violencia y otra de lemon*
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Nota Previa:** Nada es mio, es de una pobre mujer que no tiene ni un cobre y vive bajo un puente en Irlanda, creo. Este fic es la respuesta a un reto de la comunidad de dracoyginnyesp de livejournal. Son cinco viñetas, y ésta es la primera. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Canción**

El ruido sordo de la escoba golpeando el suelo de piedra, las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados, le avisaban a Elisa Lolls que retrocediera. A Ginny Weasley la cara se le estaba poniendo roja, como un tomate maduro.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó incrédula.

- Que Draco Malfoy nos dijo que no podíamos entrenar porque ellos están ocupando el estadio de Quidditch.

Ginny murmuró un par de palabrotas que nadie entendió, recogió su escoba y salió disparada haciendo ondear su túnica escarlata, desapareciendo entre los muros de piedra. Sus compañeros de equipo la intentaron seguir, pero conservaron cierta distancia: la prudente para ponerse a recaudo de un ataque de histeria o de rabia que podía terminar en una fiesta de moco murciélago.

El viento frío de los terrenos no sofocaban el ardor de las mejillas de Ginny, y ella aún no destensaba la frente. Estaba furiosa, quizás no había estado tan enojada desde que toda su familia, incluyendo a Harry, no querían dejarla luchar en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Al llegar hasta las graderías del estadio vio la silueta de Draco Malfoy, volando muy alto, montado en su flamante escoba. Le observó dar órdenes a otros mientras nadaba en medio del cielo gris en busca de algo. Algo pequeño y redondo.

La snitch dorada.

Ginny dudó un segundo entre utilizar un potente _Sonorus_, o ir ella hasta arriba para explicarle un par de cosas. Se decidió por lo último, y con una fuerte patada contra el irregular césped se elevó en el aire, fundiéndose en una con la escoba que Harry le había regalado hace unos meses atrás.

Y una vez arriba de su escoba, a cada segundo se sentía más volátil. En el aire ella se hacia liviana y minúscula. Olvidó casi por completo que estaba haciendo ahí, porque siempre le ocurría lo mismo: era el viento susurrando en sus oídos, acariciando su pelo, golpeándole la cara. Aquello era su mejor antídoto contra la pena, la frustración y la rabia y los colores del atardecer la sedaban por completo haciendo, que la mueca de enojo que estaba impresa en su frente se fuera desvaneciendo.

Ginny giraba en amplios círculos, se unía con las corrientes de aire, flotaba como si no hubiese un palo de escoba entre sus piernas. Y ahí le vio, cerca de las graderías donde se ubicaban los de Hufflepuff, bailaba agitando sus finas alas doradas a escasa altura del suelo. Apuntó el recto mango de la escoba en dirección a la snitch, se hizo una con la madera y estiró el brazo tanto como pudo y cerró su mano un segundo antes de que algo colisionara bruscamente contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Qué bruto que eres, Malfoy! –le gritó mientras se levantaba del suelo, tambaleándose un poco y con las piernas dormidas por el golpe. Intentaba alisar los pliegues de su túnica roja, y contener la sensación de dolor que punzaba en sus músculos.

- ¿Bruto, yo? –repitió el chico. –No soy yo quién anda metiéndose en los entrenamientos de los otros equipos, Weasley. No sé si en tu _casa_ te enseñaron pero es de mala educación inmiscuirse en lugares donde no has sido invitada. –Draco sonrió con una mueca de desdén. –Por lo visto no, porque llegas aquí y te entrometes como una salvaje.

_Imbécil… ¿Salvaje, yo? Sí, claro…se me había olvidado que yo quiero exterminar a todos los que no piensan que…_

Otra vez ese color rojo furia emergió en la piel de Ginny, quería gritarle esas cosas que pensaba y muchas más, pero Hermione, Harry y su padre siempre le decían que para que sanaran las heridas de la pasada guerra habían ciertos temas que era mejor no mencionar, y uno de esos era la participación de los Malfoy.

Pero le costaba tanto, sobretodo cuando Draco sonreía con su cara pálida estática. Ginny, con esfuerzo, se mordió la lengua.

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! –le espetó. –¿Qué hacen tú y tu equipo aquí en el estadio? Nosotros lo íbamos a ocupar.

- Tú lo dijiste, Weasley…lo iban a ocupar. –Draco fingió pena, llevándose una mano dramáticamente al pecho.

Pero un segundo después los labios de Draco extendiéndose por su cara, componiendo una sonrisa de superioridad fue lo último que Ginny vio antes de buscarse entre su ropa la varita. Un segundo le bastó para sacarla y apuntarle con ella.

- No, no…Cuidado, Weasley, podrías hacerte daño.

Los chicos de ambos equipos se ubicaron paulatinamente detrás de sus respectivos capitanes. Murmuraban en señal de apoyo tras cada comentario que hacían los representantes de Slytherin o Gryffindor, y se miraban entre ellos de forma amenazadora.

Ginny estrechó el espacio entre sus ojos, al tiempo que sus dedos apretaban con fuerza su varita, le miró atentamente y alzó con un movimiento corto su cabeza antes de susurrar.

- Váyanse… ¡Todos ustedes fuera! ¡Nosotros vamos a entrenar hoy!

- ¿Y si no nos vamos, que pasará? ¿Va a venir _algún auror_ a sacarnos? –preguntó con fingido terror.

A Ginny el estómago se le apretó de pronto, y casi instintivamente agitó la mano, moviéndola de aquel modo tan particular que lograba que unos gargajos enormes se le pegaran en la cara a Draco Malfoy. Lo observó fúrico, intentando sacárselos a tirones de su nariz, de sus mejillas, y hasta de los párpados.

Y Ginny rió. Se burló de la danza indígena en la que se retorcía el cuerpo de Draco, se mofó de la expresión de asco en que se deshacía la cara de él cuando veía los mocos verdes y gelatinosos. Y se rió, incluso cuando llegó la profesora MacGonagall hasta la multitud de espectadores y preguntó:

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí, señorita Weasley?

Pero fue Elisa Lolls quien contestó al ver que Ginny no podía hablar.

- El equipo de Slytherin está ocupando el estadio cuando nos correspondía a los de Gryffindor. El partido es este sábado y nosotros tenemos que entrenar.

- Señorita Lolls, dígame, ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Jueves –contestó la chica con aplomo.

- El equipo de Gryffindor tiene reservado el estadio para el día viernes, no para el día jueves. Yo misma lo pedí. –dijo la profesora con un tono cargado de reproche que se transparentaba en sus facciones.

- Pero Ginny dijo que hoy teníamos entrenamiento.

Y Ginny ya no rió más. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos un segundo, y un momento después el corazón se le aceleró con violencia, un fuego trepanó sus mejillas, inundando toda su cara de un horrible color rojo. Quería clavar la vista en hierba y no levantarla más.

- Pues la señorita Weasley se equivocó. Su entrenamiento es mañana. Señor Malfoy acompáñeme hasta la enfermería…¿Señorita Weasley? –aguardó hasta que Ginny la mirara. –…la espero en mi despacho.

Se sintió ridícula, tonta, olvidadiza. Mientras caminaba avergonzada en dirección a la Torre de Griffindor intentó borrar de su cabeza las miradas de reproche e incredulidad que sus compañeros de equipo le lanzaron, culpó a Draco Malfoy de su desgracia, le dirigió pensamientos envenenados y se alegró de haberle lanzado ese moco murciélago.

Pero cada vez se hacia mayor esa sensación desagradable. Se sintió una loca y una tirana, una reina descorazonada que hacía pagar a los justos por sus pecados. El pecado de confundir el día del entrenamiento.

_Viernes, viernes…¿No era el jueves? No, no era…eres una estúpida, Ginevra._

Y mientras jugaba con _Arnold_ en la Sala Común se preguntaba qué tan desagradable sería disculparse con Draco Malfoy y cuál sería el mejor modo para decirle a sus compañeros de equipo la mala noticia que la profesora MacGonagall le había dado. O mejor dicho, el castigo que le había impuesto al equipo de Griffindor por tener una capitana impertinente.

Y por más que se estrujó los sesos, no se le ocurrió ningún modo bueno.

- Chicos, eh…la profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que mañana no tenemos entrenamiento porque van a ocupar el estadio para hacer unos experimentos…ya saben, vendrá gente del ministerio y todo eso.

_Ginevra Weasley eres una mentirosa…¡mentirosa!.. MENTIROSA…Díles la verdad, díles que los castigaron porque tú les jodiste el entrenamiento al equipo de Slytherin, y díles que ellos entrenarán mañana para compensar lo que tú le quitaste._

- ¿Eso te dijo la profesora McGonagall? –preguntó Demelza, confundida.

- ¿Eh?...¡No!, por supuesto que no…La profesora McGonagall sólo me dijo que mañana no podemos ocupar el estadio. Harry me dijo el resto y también me dijo que me mantuviera alejada del estadio si no quería tener furúnculos gigantes en el cuerpo durante un mes…ya saben, los experimentos.

Vio a sus compañeros alejarse, resignados y con una sonrisa de suficiencia como si supieran algo muy importante.

_Harry…la palabra mágica._

Y también les vio ansiosos. Era el primer partido de la temporada y se enfrentaba las dos casas que por excelencia despertaba –y caldeaba – los ánimos de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Hasta antes de este incidente Ginny Weasley estaba tranquila. Tenía confianza en su equipo, y también en la mala suerte que pudiera tener Malfoy capitaneando el equipo de Slytherin, un equipo en donde la moral de los jugadores no era la mejor después de la derrota de Voldemort.

Ginny durmió medianamente bien la noche del jueves porque aún le quedaba una parte difícil que aceptar: disculparse con Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo durante el día viernes decidió que aquello era _impensable_. Ella no podía hacerlo porque Malfoy se iba a reír, probablemente hasta iba a invitar a unos cuantos Slytherins más para mofarse de su error.

Decidió que tenía un orgullo que proteger, y que definitivamente, jamás le iba a ofrecer disculpas a Malfoy.

_Antes prefiero ser la terapeuta de Myrthle._

Cuando se convenció de que hacia lo correcto, giró, una vez más, sobre su cama, pero esta vez para quedarse profundamente dormida.

El sábado se levantó contemplando el cielo gris perla que reinaba sobre Hogwarts, cuando se dio cuenta que no era capaz de encontrar ni sus botas le reconoció a Hermione que estaba ansiosa. Obvio, era el día del partido, su primer partido como capitana del equipo de Gryffindor. Leyó tres veces la carta que le había llevado la nueva lechuza de Harry. Desayunó simulando calma, olvidándose de las miradas fugaces que le lanzaban los chicos de Slytherin y sonrió a cada uno de los buenos deseos que le dedicaron los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Caminó en compañía de Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger hasta los camarines, y con cada paso sentía que la boca se le secaba y que las piernas se les hacían de mantequilla.

_¡Tonta… como si fuera tu primer partido!_

Guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica un colgante con una piedra azul que su amiga le dio para espantar a los _Desastreros_. Mientras Luna le explicaba que los _Desastreros_ eran unos seres horribles, similares a los mosquitos y que absorben toda tu buena suerte para dársela a tus mascotas, vio como Hermione rodaba los ojos y abría la boca para desmentir la historia de Luna. Eso no ayudaba, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas para tratar de que los criterios de sus dos amigas se aunaran.

Ginny alentó a su ansioso equipo con las palabras que Harry le aconsejó utilizar en la carta que le envió esa mañana. Vio el pánico extenderse por los rostros de cada uno de sus compañeros, vio las manos tiritando al sostener los palos de las escobas, y de pronto se dio cuenta que todo aquello era ridículo. Ella jugaba bien, tenía un buen equipo, habían entrenado duramente durante más de un mes y Malfoy _apestaba_ jugando Quidditch. Les hizo ver cada uno de sus pensamientos a todos los jugadores, y salió con tanta confianza que incluso pensó que haría después de ganar el partido.

Con el resto de los miembros del equipo a sus espaldas voló en su flamante escoba hasta el estadio de Quidditch, sintiendo el viento mezclarse con su piel y distinguiendo en el horizonte al equipo de Slytherin. Pronto ya nada era audible, sólo se escuchaban una ola mezclada de aplausos y abucheos. Se estrechó la mano con Draco Malfoy quien parecía dársela con cautela, como si Ginny padeciera alguna enfermedad cutánea altamente contagiosa, y ella la tomó con determinación, sacudiendo la mano con fuerza.

Para consternación de Ginny, Draco sonrió.

- Buena suerte, _Weasley_.

- Lo que digas, Malfoy.

Ambos escucharon el pitido y al elevarse hacia el cielo, Draco le pegó un empujón. No fue un golpe fuerte, ni siquiera se tambaleó en su escoba. Todos los del equipo de Gryffindor alegaron a Madame Hooch pero, ella no vio nada.

Cuando Ginny atrapó la quaffle entre sus manos y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia uno de los aros de Slytherin, vio de reojo a Malfoy moviendo algo entre las manos, y un segundo después le vio volar tan rápido como una bala hacia el norte. Se quedó paralizada en medio del aire, intentó gritarle a uno de sus golpeadores pero su voz se perdió en algún punto de su garganta al ver cómo sucedía todo en cámara lenta. Cerró los ojos con potencia, luego, oyó el pitido del silbato.

El partido había acabado.

_¿Qué? Pero si acababa de empezar…¡Hijo de puta!_

Y la quaffle que aún sostenía, la lanzó con furia contra el guardián de Slytherin, que celebraba incrédulo la victoria de su casa, y lo golpeó en la cabeza tan fuerte que casi lo derribó de su escoba.

Bajó en picada hasta el suelo, y vio a Madame Hooch que le llamaba. Intentó simular que ella no lo había notado porque no tenía ganas de nada, nada que no fuese cavar un profundo hoyo en la tierra y vivir ahí por siempre, pero no pudo desatender el llamado del silbido.

A regañadientes se acercó hasta donde estaba Madame Hooch y Draco Malfoy, escuchó estupefacta lo que ella le explicaba, mientras Draco la miraba con la sonrisa más amplia que Ginny le había visto componer. Aquello no podía ser verdad, probablemente entendió algo mal. Sin embargo las palabras se repetían con un molesto eco en su cabeza "_Nuevo trato y amistad_" "_Espíritu deportivo_" "_Ustedes son líderes_" "_Deben dar el ejemplo a los más pequeños_".

Y Ginny que podía comprender el fin de todo ese discurso, sólo se le ocurrió pensar en el concepto que Charlie tantas veces le repetía cuando jugaban juntos en la madriguera, y él le ganaba al atrapar la snitch.

_Maldito fair play._

- Por lo tanto, Señorita Weasley ¿Qué espera para abrazar al Señor Malfoy y felicitarlo? –preguntó Madame Hooch.

_¿Abrazarlo? Eso es demasiado…_

Se quedó estática en su posición, nadie notó que cerró sus dedos con fuerza en el mango de su escoba. Estaba convertida en una estatua, como si nunca hubiese oído nada.

- _Weasley_, ¿no vas a felicitarme por este partido tan _entretenido_?

_¿Partido?...Esto no alcanza para eso…Yo te voy a dar partido._

Le observó furiosa, intentado torturarlo con la mirada, o por lo menos hacerle algo de daño.

- ¿Señorita Weasley? –escuchó que le llamaba Madame Hooch, con un tono amenazador.

Y una extremidad de Draco se extendió frente de su cuerpo: con el brazo estirado le estaba ofreciendo un apretón de manos.

Ginny le miró dudosa, aquello era imposible, una experiencia de un universo paralelo. Reflexionó rápidamente sus posibilidades y concluyó que un apretón de manos no era tan atroz. Estiró su brazo también y cuando estuvieron los dedos fríos del uno sobre los tibios del otro, Draco con un breve tirón la atrajo hacia él y susurró muy cerca de su oreja:

- Este _discurso_ ha sido la mejor canción que he escuchado en mi vida…mucho mejor que la que le hicimos a tu hermano.

Ginny volvió a sentir cada centímetro de su piel hirviendo. Quería decir algo, algo feo e hiriente, pero no pudo más que apretar los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.

Y Draco Malfoy se alejó.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** A mi me gusta el crack. Ginny y Draco no son mi OTP, pero me encanta escribir de ellos porque se puede jugar con dos personalidades fuertes y antagónistas. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y si no, no me enojo si me dicen por qué.

Ah, por si acaso me faltó incluir el mítico "Continuará..."


	2. batalla y llave

**Batalla**

Ginny estaba sola en los camarines, porque ninguno de los miembros del equipo quiso bañarse (según ellos _¿Para qué? ¡Si ni siquiera estamos transpirados!_). Se quitó la túnica y buscó entre los bolsillos el amuleto que Luna le había dado.

_Mierda… no está. Malditos Slytherins ¡Apuesto que me jodieron los Desastreros!…y Draco Malfoy es mi mascota._

Y Ginny se rió de su chiste, se carcajeó de si misma y de su mala suerte. O de la buena suerte de Malfoy. Draco Malfoy le había quitado "_limpiamente"_ el entrenamiento del día viernes, el último, quizás el más importante. Y además, por su culpa, el partido no había durado ni tres minutos.

_¡Tres Minutos! _Pateó lejos la túnica hecha bulto en el suelo. _¿Cuál es la gracia de jugar Quidditch si no puedes jugar?_

Durante un segundo pensó en ahogarse en la ducha, como Oliver Wood al perder contra Hufflepuff cuando ella estaba en segundo. Respiró hondo, y decidió que si iba a ser un espectáculo por no saber perder, iba a buscar su propia manera. Continuó desvistiéndose, sacándose las botas y dejándolas tiradas al lado de la banca, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Volvió a inhalar pausadamente.

_Es sólo un juego, un solo juego, uno. -_Se decía al tiempo que se pegaba con una palma en la frente.

No quería amargarse por un partido, no quería perder las esperanzas en ganar la Copa. Se restregó los ojos y pensó en todos los juegos que podría ganar. Ella jugaba bien, lo sabía. Sus hermanos (menos Ron) siempre se lo decían, Harry se lo decía.

-¿_Weasley_? –escuchó una voz ronca que le llamaba. – ¿Estás ahí, _Weasley_?

- ¿Ah? –preguntó, sorprendida. Sólo atinó a buscar como una posesa la túnica que había lanzado lejos. –Un momento, no estoy lista.

Se puso la túnica para ocultar su cuerpo desnudo, pero lo hizo tan rápido que no alcanzó a anudarla ni nada. Como si fuese una simple bata la afirmó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Y su labio superior se crispó al ver en los camarines a un sonriente Draco Malfoy, afirmado en el umbral de los camarines de mujeres.

- Creo que esto es tuyo, _Weasley_ –dijo el chico al tiempo que sacaba de su túnica verde brillante el amuleto que Luna le había dado. –Se te resbaló del bolsillo después del comienzo del partido…es decir…_recién_.

Ginny miró en todas las direcciones esperando que llegara algún rostro amigable a salvarla de aquel momento tan incómodo, pero después se dio cuenta que lo prefería así, podría asesinar a Malfoy sin testigos que la delataran. Sin embargo sus mejillas se sonrojaron al preguntarse cuánto tiempo estaba Malfoy apoyado en la puerta.

- ¿Y vienes hasta aquí sólo para darme esta _mierda_?

Draco levantó sus cejas cuando le oyó. –… ¡Qué violenta, _Weasley_! –meneó la cabeza. –Pero para ser sincero, no, no vine sólo para darte "_esta mierda_" –río. –Quería ver la expresión de _derrota_ en tu cara por última vez este día…antes de irme a _celebrar_…Y también quería contarte que _Potter_ vino a ver tu primer partido como capitana. Ahora mismo debe estar lamentándose con sus _amigos_ _sangr_… –Se interrumpió. -…de que su _novia_ sea una _perdedora_.

Los ojos cafés de Ginny se hacían cada vez más pequeños bajo sus cejas fruncidas mientras la sonrisa de Draco se ampliaba.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! –farfulló Ginny y se acercó hasta él para quitarle de un tirón el colgante de Luna. -Ahora, ándate…Ya puedes irte a _celebrar_. –lo imitó a la perfección, pronunciando cada silaba marcadamente y retrasando el sonido en su garganta.

Draco la ignoró, y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, continuó:

- No, aún no, _Weasley_… ¿No vas llorar? –preguntó extendiendo cada una de las palabras y haciendo relucir sus dientes desnudos.

- ¿Por qué habría de llorar?, ¿Por qué ganaste un partido de Quidditch?, ¿Por qué un día Draco Malfoy tuvo suerte?...No, la verdad es que prefiero llorar cuando voy al cementerio a ver a mi hermano que murió asesinado por mortífagos, mortífagos como... –calló de pronto, y decidió darle la espalda, simulando que arreglaba las prendas de ropa que había dejado esparcidas sobre la banca.

Ginny se volteó bruscamente cuando la mano de Draco le sujetó el brazo con excesiva fuerza y la hizo girar sobre sí. Vio el rostro, perturbado, del chico que le decía en susurros roncos:

- ¿Por qué te callas, _Weasley_? Anda, dilo. –le instó, atropellando las palabras unas con otras. Frente al mutismo de Ginny, y sosteniéndole la mirada penetrante que ella le dirigía, le aclaró. -No tuve _suerte_…Esto se trata de jugar bien o no. Nosotros jugamos mejor que ustedes, ¡Yo jugué mejor que tú!

Y eso fue suficiente para arrancarle la voz a Ginny.

- No seas ridículo, yo no estaba jugando de buscadora y lo sabes muy bien…Si hubiese estado en esa posición, te vuelo el trasero, imbécil. –Coronó sus palabras con una mirada desafiante hacia la mano de Draco, exigiéndole con los ojos ardientes de furia que le soltara.

Pero Draco no captó el mensaje.

- ¿Tú? ¿Volarme el trasero a mi?...No seas _tonta_, Ginevra _Weasley_. –y sin darse cuenta apretó más aún el brazo de la chica. –¿Qué puedes hacer mejor que yo?, ¿Cuál es el _talento __especial_ que yo no pueda superar?

"_Bailar, cantar, utilizar la varita, soñar, amar, pensar, sonreír, caminar, correr, cocinar, escribir…"_

Y Ginny sonriente por sus pensamientos, se acercó al cuerpo del chico unos centímetros, sólo los necesarios para parase sobre la punta de los dedos de los pies, y poder encarar el sulfurado rostro de Draco, y con una voz extremadamente dulce, susurró.

- Esa es la pregunta equivocada, Malfoy…la pregunta correcta es "¿Qué _no_ puedo hacer mejor que tú?"

- Eso está claro…Es obvio que no juegas al Quidditch mejor que yo. –contestó Draco levantando las cejas.

- Sí y tampoco sé hacer un _Imperius_ mejor que tú, no sé _torturar_ y tampoco sé _matar_. Tienes razón, eres un verdadero genio, Malfoy. ¡Todo un aporte para la humanidad!

- ¡Cállate, Weasley! –le ordenó Draco, con la garganta apretada, y saliendo las palabras una octava más ronca.

- Cállame –le desafió Ginny. –Cállame con alguna de tus virtuosas habilidades, cállame si te atreves, Malfoy, ahora que no puedes esconderte detrás del dinero de tu padre o detrás del poder de Voldemort. Cáll…

Y Draco bajó la cabeza hasta que sus delgados labios chocaron con los de Ginny Weasley, los apretó con fuerza, con rabia, casi con violencia, impidiendo que los de ella pudieran articular ni una sola letra más. Sentía la respiración rabiosa de Ginny, las manos desesperadas de ella empujándolo hacia atrás, sin embargo la energía de aquellos pequeños brazos no eran suficientes para separarlo.

Draco soportó estoicamente cada uno de los golpes que ella le propinaba en el pecho, soportó los pisotones mientras él le estrechaba el cuerpo al de él, soportó los pellizcos y las afiladas uñas encarnándose en su piel.

Pero no soportó cuando Ginny entreabrió sus labios y paseó su lengua caliente por la boca de Draco, llenándolos de saliva y succionándolos suavemente una y otra vez, dejando a su paso una estela de sabores a medio probar, y una sensación de frío repentino, congelando su piel, y erizándole los vellos de la nuca. Sin pensarlo, él entreabrió sus labios también, e invadió la boca de Ginny con su lengua, jugando a enredarla y desenredarla como si fueran dos piezas de un puzzle que en ocasiones calza y en otras no.

Los dientes de Draco atrapaban, por momentos, los labios de Ginny con fugaces mordiscos, mientras una de sus manos se enterraba en la espesa cabellera de ella, liberando olores que él nunca había sentido en alguien. Con la otra mano la mantenía firmemente apegada a él, y abría, levemente, los ojos sólo para comprobar que ella aún los tenía cerrados.

Y Ginny lo imitaba. A veces entreabría los ojos y le veía con los párpados caídos, dándole un aura de paz y tranquilidad impropia de él.

Los dientes de Draco jugaban a esconderse en su labio inferior, y ella podía sentir como se le hinchaba la boca con aquel jugueteo. Ginny enterró los dientes con deliberada fuerza, sintiendo como la presión que aplicaba lograba atravesar la carne elástica y tierna de la boca de Draco y el sabor metálico de la sangre se pegó a sus labios.

- ¡Auch! _¡Bruta de mierda! _¡¿Estás loca?! –gritó, tras soltarla violentamente, para llevarse sus dedos a su labio sangrante.

Y a Ginny no le importaron los insultos, escupió con suavidad y se limpió los restos de saliva y sangre que quedaban en sus labios. Se sentó en la banca, y cruzó la túnica con firmeza, echándose a reír de él, mientras éste se dirigía al lavamanos más cercano para mojarse y lavar la herida.

Ginny por fin sentía que el día volvía a ser lo que debía, un día en que el sol, oculto detrás de las nubes, le sonreía a ella, y sólo a ella.

Draco al ganarle el partido de Quidditch sólo le había ganado una _batalla_, en cambio ella, ella era la reina de la guerra.

**Llave**

Draco abrió el grifo con las manos temblorosas de ira. Fruncía el ceño más y más, formándose un pequeño surco entre sus cejas. La risa de Ginny Weasley parecía molestarle más incluso que el labio dañado.

- ¿Te puedes callar? –le preguntó con voz imperiosa.

- Y si no lo hago…¿Vas a intentar callarme de nuevo?

- Por supuesto que no…-dijo Draco, llevándose las manos con agua hasta la boca una vez más. Desvió la mirada en busca de Ginny. –Estúpida, pobretona salvaje.

_¿ESTUPIDA, POBRETONA SALVAJE?_

A Ginny le recorrió el cuerpo un hormigueo que se alojó en sus manos. Tenía rabia y quería utilizar todos aquellos músculos que sentía tirantes. Era casi irresistible los deseos de hacer pedazos algo o de golpear a alguien.

Y no se resistió más.

Draco no vio cuando Ginny llegó hasta él como un rayo dejándole caer tantos golpes como si estuviese bajo una lluvia de puñetazos.

- _Estúpida_…-le golpeó en la espalda con un puño fuertemente apretado. –…es tu madre…_Pobretona_ –dijo entrecortadamente –…Sí..¿Y qué si soy pobre?...Pero _salvaje_…salvaje eres tú, Draco Malfoy que atacas hipogrifos y finges inocencia, simulas estar lesionado y gimoteas por los rincones. ¡Tú eres despreciable!

Y para aumentar el malestar de Ginny, Draco sólo se rió de cada una de sus palabras. Daba la sensación que ninguna de ellas podía afectarle, que era inmune a los insultos de Ginny Weasley, y continuaba exhibiendo su sonrisa imperturbable sin desviar la mirada de ella.

Ginny estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, se preguntaba cómo era posible que se riera si le estaba pegando tan fuerte como podía y llegó a la conclusión que Draco tenía una vena masoquista.

Pero Draco le tomó con determinación las muñecas y le dijo con la voz cargada de burla.

- Mira, Weasley. Nunca estuve tan seguro que eras una _salvaje_ hasta este momento. –desvió los ojos hasta el cuerpo de Ginny, quien con los movimientos bruscos que ejecutó para pegarle a Draco, no se dio cuenta que su túnica sobrepuesta se había ido corriendo hasta dejar sus pechos descubiertos.

Ginny quiso deshacerse del agarre del chico, quería cubrir la piel expuesta, pero él cerró sus dedos con más fuerza aplacando cualquier intento.

- Pareces una _tonta_ _muggle_…De esas que no ocupan ropa y se pavonean por la tribu mostrando sus senos caídos... Tan caídos como los tuyos.

Y Ginny sintió una explosión de furia derramarse dentro de ella, sus mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes revelaban que pronto iba a llorar de rabia. Respiró trabajosamente y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna a Draco, quien se dobló de dolor un segundo, sin embargo se irguió tan pronto como pudo, mientras un rugido ronco emanaba de su pecho, un rugido que se transformó en una risa entre dientes.

La chica no podía creer que él estuviera riéndose, y trató, infructuosamente, liberar sus brazos. Con movimientos frenéticos tiraba de ellos, pero no había caso.

Draco Malfoy tenía más fuerza que ella.

Y Ginny quería llorar y ya no de rabia, sino por la frustración y la pena de ser víctima de aquella humillación. Contra su voluntad, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas dejando una estela caliente a su paso.

Y Draco supo que tenía la _llave_ de la venganza en la mano, y aquella oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar.

- ¿Sabes, _Weasley_? Nunca he entendido qué te ven…No tienes ninguna gracia especial, eres pequeña…demasiado delgada como si nunca comieras…Y ese pelo…_rojo_…es muy vulgar. Sin tener en cuenta tus modales, por supuesto. -Ginny inspiró profundamente para responderle a gritos a Draco, pero él la silencio con la mirada amenazadora que le dirigió. - Supongo, Weasley, que estás preparada para que Potter te abandone. Con toda la fama y dinero que tiene, le deben llover las chicas. Y me imagino que habrán muchas que son más guapas que tú, más educadas que tú…y con mejor posición social que tú.

Ginny Weasley pensó que las nubes de aquel día eran muy espesas y egoístas. Aquel día ya no era luminoso, no al menos para ella porque Draco Malfoy le estaba robando todas las victorias que ella podría tener.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Sí, por supuesto. No queda ahí, ésta historia _"Continuará..."_ porque falta la última parte.

¡Wiiii! I luvs Draco, todo cabronoso y tal. Ahora, me encantaría saber que les parece a ustedes. Aps, lo siento por la tardanza. Soy una pava que había olvidado actualizar esta historia, ¡prometo que nunca más!

Por cierto, sé que es un acto descarado de mi parte, pero me encantaría que pudieran pasarse por mi profile y participen de la encuesta que coloqué ahí. Claro, si tienen ganas y les interesa.

Gracias por leer, gente. Y si te animas a comentar, muchas gracias más.


End file.
